Forever Pure
by I-HoPe-YoU-dAnCe1994
Summary: Catalaya Ophelia Malfoy beloved daughter of Abraxas Malfoy, Not quiete beloved Half sister of Lucius Malfoy. Her mother a colombian witch was the love of Abraxas' life, too bad he had to marry Vivica Rosier, Anastasia Valdez couldn't handle the heart break and went into a downward spiral abandoning her 6 year old daughter on the street now raised as a Malfoy who will she become?
1. Preface

Preface

"She has nowhere else to go" Lucius heard his father snarl.

"That is not my problem" his mothers cold uncaring voice rung out.

"You could not be suggesting to leave her out on the streets Vivica" his father snarled

"Really now, because thats exactly what I'm saying Abraxas" Vivica Malfoy exclaimed calmly. Hearing a slam, Lucius Malfoy jumped startled. Even at 6 years old Lucius knew that it was not smart to anger his father, curiously Lucius peeked around the wall to see the source of the noise. His father had his mother pinned to the wall "Be very careful Vivica otherwise it might be you who ends upon the street." Abraxas whispered

"you are blinded by the love you feel for her mother Abraxas" his mother scolded

"and you my dear wife are blinded by your bitterness" he responded in a dead voice turning on his heel "i expect Cataleya's room to be in order by tomorrow night, the largest room in the North Wing i wish her to be comfortable, she is my daughter after all." Vivica sighed

"When are you gonna explain it to Lucius, Abraxas?" she wondered aloud

"who said I was ? Thats your job as his mother and my wife" abraxas snarled enraged stomping out the room. Vivica was left wondering who could ever love a man like Abraxas Malfoy.

…...

"Lucius i wish to speak with you." Vivica told her 6 year old son. Lucius dropped his toys and looked up at his mother.

"What is it mother?" he wondered pretending to have no clue at what she was about to say. His mother was a beautiful women she was tall and elegant. She had long flowing dirty blonde hair and eyes the color of coal. He saw his mother sigh deeply.

"i understand how hard this is going to be to understand my son, but please try." she plead he nodding his head obediantly his white blonde hair falling over his eyes. Vivica flicked the hair out of her sons face. "We are of pure blood Lucius as you know and to keep that blood pure you are to marry another of pure blood so your parents at 16 pick the person your going to marry, this is called an arranged marrige, and it is the way of our people, we do not marry for love but for blood. Although i do have many friends who fell in love after they had wed, that was not the case for your father and I, we were both in love with different people when we were forced to marry. Being that i was the women i ended things with my love, but your father him and Anastasia they were soul mates, there love was something straight out of the story books, he was inconsolable when your grandparents announced our engagement, so i allowed him to continue seeing her, my only rule was no children, But your father being who he was messed up and she fell pregnant and at the same time i fell pregnant with you Lucius. You have a sister Lucius, her name is Catalaya." Vivica stared into her sons face to see what emotion lay behind his icy eyes, but she saw none. "Catalaya." He whispered she nodded "Yes Anastasia is a spanish witch who transferred in her 2nd year." she explained "Anastasia left her daughter on the streets though Lucius, your father is insistent that we take her in, she'll be here tonight." she told her son as she stood up brushing off invisible lint from her dress. "Where is she now?" her sons voice rung out

"the ministry with your father." she answered before she swifty exited the room.

Clank... Clank... Clank... all eyes fell on Abraxas Malfoy, He was wearing a black tux his white blonde hair fell elegantly on his face but for once his eyes were bright. "Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming to welcome my beautiful daughter Catalaya Ophelia Malfoy into our family everyones eyes turned to the little girl who was attached to her father's leg she had curly blonde hair big brown eyes with flecks of stormy grey that matched her father's and brother's eyes,her skin had a slightly tanned look to it and her face though slightly softer resembled her father's in a way that was astounding. Clapping rung out around the room, Abraxas knelt down to his daughters height "this is your family now, our blood links us together my daughter,Forever pure." he whispered to her.

"siempre puro, mi familia" she mummered


	2. Chapter 1- Your in My Debt Malfoy

5 years later...

"Miss please wake up, Mistress will be very angry if your late to bunch again" the small house elf squeaked as she gently shook an 11 year old Catalaya awake, she opened her eyes and yawned before sitting up in a daze. "I'm coming mipsy." she sighed she saw a dress laid out for her to wear it there were three things wrong with this dress, the first being it was pink, the second it was frilly and the third it was downright hideous she wrinkled her nose in distaste. "bloody hell" she muttered.

After 35 minutes of getting ready she heard banging on her door, "Catalaya! Mother says if your not ready in 5 minutes were leaving you!" a voice screamed through the door.

"how terribly sad i'll be" I muttered rolling my icy blue eyes to the ceiling i heard my half brother chuckling as he walked away.

"just hurry up Cat i hate hearing Mum bitch" was the 12 year olds last comment to his little sister.

"yeah yeah lucius don't bloody piss yourself." was her last comment before she opened the door and followed her older brother down the winding stairs.

"where is that sister of yours!" Vivica snapped to her only child

"She's coming mother lay off" Lucius snapped though Lucius tried not to broadcast it he was very protective of his baby sister even if they were only 10 months apart. Before Vivica could respond Cat had made her way down the winding stairs. Vivicas mouth dropped open upon seeing her.

"The dress! What did you do to the dress!" she cried out

"ohhh i fixed it!" she grinned she had cut all the frilly material off shortend the skirt and tightened it.

" you look like a common street whore!" she cried out

"i feel as though i should take offence to that vivs" she exclaimed thoughtfully tapping a finger against her golden tan skin.

"ohhh where all here! Delightful!" Abraxas Malfoy exclaimed happily

"Good morning daddy!" Cat called out

"morning pumpkin, are we all ready to take our leave?" Abraxas pondered

"NO! no we are not Abraxas do you see what your child is wearing?" Vivica cried out dramatically.

"Yes its quite nice, much better than the usual dresses you pick out Vivica, good on you!" he praised Vivica's face turned a startling color of red

"that is NOT the dress i bought her! The dress i got her is elegant and classy ! she ruined it!" She hissed spit flying everywhere

"geez Viv say it don't spray it! And this elegant dress was hideous daddy i looked like a bloody spinster!" i cried out Lucius broke out into laughter and Abraxas looked like he was having trouble keeping a straight face

"let us just go"Abraxas sighed exasperated

As the Malfoys walked into the Bells Dinning Hall Lucius put an arm around his sister she looked up at her big brother a smile on her pretty face. "Oh Catalaya!" a sqeaky voice call Petunia Parkinson called out to her, the lady was in her 40s and loved to chat. Cat sent a look to her older brother who simply grinned before quickly slipping away "Lucius!" she hissed as he simply winked at her before disappearing.

"ohhh you simply get prettier and prettier everytime i see you!" the woman declared

"well thank you!" she replied sweetly

"are you excited to start Hogwart?" she questioned

"ohh yes i know its gonna be just brilliant and like without Lucius is always quite dull so im excited he wont be leaving me again!" She chuckled smiling charmingly

"yes i can imagine your quite close !" she exclaimed Cat nodded looking for a way out of this conversation

"oh Cat ! I've been looking all over for you!" A boys voice sounded out behind her turning she saw a boy her age with black hair and grey eyes she scowled at she realised it was Sirius Black

"Oh dear me i'm keeping you from your friends aren't i?" Petunia exclaimed before smilied and waving her off turning on her heel her smile long forgotten Cat glared at sirius black. "What do you want black?" she snarled

"oh nothing your just in my debt now Malfoy" he grinned throwing her a cheeky wink before sauntering off why did an 11 year old saunter she thought angrily "I hate that boy!" she hissed shaking her head before heading over to her brother and bestfriends.

…...

Note: Hello all please Review and tell me some Feed Back! Your reviews will help motivate me !


End file.
